


Bright Ideas

by atari_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Shameless Smut....threesome with Bones, Jim and the Reader involving sub!Jim and a survival suit kink





	Bright Ideas

Jim didn’t know how he got here, arms pulled taught above his head, wrists chafing, metal clanking against the headboard with every biting movement. He closes his eyes and takes in the rough feeling of his old survival jacket on his bare chest, the slick feel of sweat slipping down his chest and pooling in the bend of his bare knees, despite the cool air on his skin. He never played the part of the sub, but you and Bones—he groans and pulls on the cuffs.

The sound of clothes hitting the floor has him jerking his eyes open, searching. You’re crawling up the bed, naked, and Leonard is pulling off his socks behind you.

Jim rattles his cuffs, needing to feel you. “Please, Y/N,” he almost whines. 

You smirk and dig your fingers into his knees, pushing his legs further apart and settling between them. “You’re not in charge tonight, Jim.” 

He groans and Bones laughs, coming up to the side of the bed. He runs a hand down Jim’s chest as you lean down to press a kiss to Jim’s stomach, avoiding his hard and leaking cock. Jim groans again and bucks his hips to try and meet your mouth, but you arch your naked body away from his eager skin. Leonard’s other hand reaches up to gently stroke your bangs off of your forehead.

“You know, Jim,” he starts, and you glance up to see him staring at Jim’s chest. He reaches his other hand to tug at the survival jacket, causing the cuffs to rattle. “This all started ‘cause she found a picture of you in that jacket.” He slides his hand up to gently cover Jim’s throat. “This was her idea, you know.” His fingers tighten, not enough to hurt, but enough so that Jim could feel the catch of his breath with each inhale. “I didn’t think you’d go for it. Captain Kirk, chained up like a pretty whore?” Jim whines and one of your hands cups his balls, drawing out the noise. 

You rub a thumb along the base of his cock, and the cuffs rattle as Jim tries desperately to reach for you. “Please, Y/N, Bones, just touch me,” he begs, and you smirk up at him, tracing your tongue along the underside of his balls. Jim’s head is thrown back against the pillow, eyes shut tight, and you turn your smirk to Leonard. He stares at you, at your tongue’s movement and he absentmindedly pulls on his own cock. 

Jim makes another needy sound, drawing Leonard back to the moment. He squeezes his hand once more, then pulls back. “Don’t worry, Jim. Y/N here’s gonna suck that pretty cock, and if you’re lucky, she might just ride you until you pass out.” Leonard smirks and you moan, causing Jim to gasp and buck his hips into you. You squeeze his cock once and drag your tongue slowly up the underside to the tip, where you trace the slit. Leonard drops his hand from Jim’s neck and gets up onto the bed on his knees. He tangles a hand in your hair and pushes your head down, your lips slowly enveloping Jim’s cock. You brace your hands on Jim’s thighs at the pressure of Leonard’s hand. Jim’s cock hits the back of your throat, and make a small noise at the full feeling of him in your mouth.

“Ah, shit, Y/N,” Jim groans.

Bones pulls on his own cock, and drags you back up slowly, your tongue flat against his skin, pulling groans and muttered curses from him, accompanied by the rattling of the cuffs on the headboard. You suck on the tip gently when you get there, running your tongue over the slit and suckling the precum that’s collected. Leonard’s hand drops from your hair, and you immediately set your own faster pace, stroking the bottom of his shaft while you bobbed your head and moved your tongue.

Leonard’s hand settles on your upper back, and his thumb strokes your skin once before his fingers dance down to cup the swell of your ass. You jump when he gives it a light swat, then moan at the sweet sting of it. He chuckles. “Maybe I’ll have to tie you up when we’re done here.”

You grunt around Jim’s cock, and arch your back to push your ass into his hand. He lets out another small laugh, then traces his fingers down your ass, pushing two fingers between the lips of your cunt. You gasp at the sudden intrusion, allowing Jim to slip out of your mouth. He grunts below you, trying to move to get you to take him back in your mouth, but your hands are squeezing his thighs and your forehead is pressed into his stomach. You’re trying not to moan at the feeling of Leonard’s fingers stroking over your wet pussy, but a small sound slips out anyways. 

Jim lifts his head up to see what’s got you so preoccupied, and sees Bones lightly pulling on his cock, the fingers of his other hand buried between your legs. He knows the exact moment Bones’ fingers enter you, because your nails dig into his thighs and you stutter out an “Oh, fuck.”

“Shit,” Jim mutters, then flops back onto the pillow, trying to keep himself from breaking free of his restraints. But the bite of the metal is so delicious and he moans again.

“Shit babygirl. So wet for Jim’s cock, huh?” Leonard asks in that deep rasp, and you exhale hard onto Jim’s stomach. 

“Fuck yeah, Lee. God, please,” you whine, arching back even further, trying to push his fingers deeper. 

He smirks and pulls his fingers out, ignoring your irritated noise. His wet fingers make a filthy noise when he smacks your ass. “Keep suckin’, darlin’.”

You huff and lift your head back up to lick a stripe up Jim’s painfully hard cock, making his jump and yank on his cuffs. “Shit, beautiful. Just like that.” You’re more aggressive now, desperate to make him come, desperate to feel it in your mouth. You feel Leonard’s fingers dip into your wet pussy again, only for a second, before they’re gone and back on his own cock. You glance over at him and moan around Jim when you realize he’s using your arousal to ease the friction as he jerks himself off. 

You move your hand faster and focus on his tip, listening to the chorus of moans, grunts and clanking metal you were pulling from him. Your tongue swirls along the slit, gathering the generous precum, and you swallow around him, pulling more of his cock into your mouth with each swallow. He’s jerking his hips now, hardly able to control himself.

Bones grunts and pushes the hand not around his cock into Jim’s lower stomach. “Keep still, darlin’.”

“Fuck, ‘m so goddamn close,” Jim manages to gasp out, and Bones moves his hand from his cock to plunge back onside you, viciously pushing his fingers in and out of you. He leans over and pushes more pressure onto Jim’s stomach, pushing more desperate noises from him.

“Come on, sweetheart, make him come. Make him shoot up inside that pretty mouth of yours.” He keeps fingering you while you suck Jim harder, spurred on by Leonard’s filthy words. “God I bet that warm mouth feels so sweet. She feel good, Jim?”

He just whines.

Bones laughs. “Yeah, I thought so. You gonna paint that pretty mouth white, Jim?” He pushes his thumb into your ass, barely brushing against the tight hole there. You moan at the unexpectedly feeling, and the vibration of your throat makes Jim curse and buck against Leonard’s other hand. “Shit—shit I’m—“ His entire body goes rigid and he releases into your mouth with a final yank on his cuffs and a broken shout.

Leonard’s fingers don’t stop, and you hurriedly swallow Jim’s come and moan around his soft cock, making him jump. “Shit, baby—too sensitive,” he stutters, trying to shift away from you. Bones eases the pressure on Jim’s stomach, allowing him to slip from your mouth. He uses his free hand to maneuver until he’s mostly behind you.

A third finger pushes against your entrance, and you gasp and readjust your grip on Jim’s thighs. “Shit, Lee—I’m close, just a little more—“ your forehead is back against Jim’s lower stomach, right by his softening cock. Leonard’s thumb is still against your asshole, not pushing, just resting there. You open your mouth to beg for more again, and he takes the opportunity to shove his third finger inside you. “Oh, fuck! Lee!”

Jim groans at the sharp bite of your nails and the feeling of your hot breath against his cock. He feels himself already starting to get hard again, fueled by your soft moans and the wet sound of Bones’ fingers inside you. 

Leonard leans over so his mouth is close to your ear. “You gonna come for me, darlin’?” You grit your teeth and nod against Jim’s hot skin. “You gonna make my hand drip, sweetheart? You gonna come all over me?”

You moan and nod again. “Ah, fuck, Lee.” Your voice is high and desperate, and you feel Leonard’s chest shake with a laugh against your bare back.

He rotates his hand so he can curl his fingers down towards your stomach, and you clench tight around him. “Shit, Lee, I’m gonna—“

His thumb drags through your slick folds until he finds your clit, and he grunts into your ear. “Come for me, Y/N, come for me baby.” He bites your shoulder and you dig your nails into Jim’s thighs, causing him to curse and jerk, and you come with a shout of Leonard’s name.

You all but collapse onto Jim, making him groan again at the pressure on his rapidly hardening cock. Leonard slowly drags his fingers out of you and presses a soft kiss to your cheek. “Come on, darlin’, you got one more for me.”

You groan and push yourself up on Jim’s thighs. He lets out his own soft moan at your disheveled look, and reaches to smooth down your hair before his wrist is jerked back. He huffs. He was starting to get annoyed with the restriction of movement and the growing soreness in his shoulders. “Bones, uncuff me, yeah?” He grunts out, still focused on you as you sit back up on your hands and knees, your bare breasts barely brushing his hips. 

Bones smirks at Jim, and takes a moment to admire him; cock halfway hard already, arms pulled above his head, torso half covered by the open survival suit jacket. “You can stay put a little longer, darlin’.”

Jim looks at him in disbelief. “Bones—“

“Need to use your safeword, Jim?”

Jim bites his lip and shakes his head. He may be uncomfortable and dying to touch you, but he wasn’t there yet.

Bones nods and gives him a smirk. “Good boy.”

Jim unconsciously arches his back at the praise, pushing his hips up until your nipples were brushing against the skin of his lower stomach, and you let out a small sound at the feeling. Bones slaps your ass, pulling a startled yelp from you. “Up, darlin’. Give poor Jim a kiss.”

You swallow and crawl up Jim’s limp body. His eyes are shut, and you press a gentle kiss to the edge of his mouth. “You doin’ okay, baby?”

He just grunts and opens his mouth to search for your lips. You smile and plant your knees on either side of his trim waist, and groan into his mouth at the rough feeling of the jacket against your bare skin. One of your hands snakes up your body to tangle in his messy hair. You tug a little so that his throat is bared to you, and your mouth dances down his jaw to his neck. You arch your body into his for friction, and gasp onto his throat at the bite of the zipper on your breasts. 

Leonard’s hands are suddenly on your hips, and his fingers grip the soft flesh there before he tugs you roughly down a little, so that your ass is pushed out slightly toward him, and Jim’s now fully erect cock is trapped between your stomach and his. He inhales sharply and your hands fall down to grip his chest for balance. “Shit, Lee—“

He doesn’t say anything, just lines his cock up with your entrance and plunges all the way inside you with a drawn out moan. You gasp and grip the survival jacket, tugging on it for balance. Jim closes his eyes. “Shit—“ Your sudden pull on his jacket made him shift down the bed so that his wrists are straining against the cuffs; the metal is biting sharply with every miniscule movement. He thinks about saying something, but the pain it so delicious, so exhilarating, that he just throws his head back and revels in your forced movements.

With every push of Bones’ cock inside of you, you’re pushed forward, your precum-slick stomach providing friction to his leaking cock, and every time you’re pushed forward, you adjust your grip on his jacket, adjusting his wrists on the cuffs, making them sting in a different way with every thrust. He just squeezes his eyes shut tighter and grits his teeth, trying to keep the desperate noises inside. 

His eyes fly open at the sharp slap of Bones’ hand against the outside of his thigh. “Let me hear you, sweetheart.” He grunts, then fists a hand in your hair. “Both of you.”

You moan as he snaps his hips forward into you in a particularly hard thrust. “Shit—Lee, I’m close—so close.”

The hand in your hair tugs, just hard enough so you can feel a sting. “Yeah, darlin’? You gonna come again for me? All over my hard cock this time?” His other hand reaches down to pinch one of your nipples before slipping down your side and digging into Jim’s thigh. “You gonna come again, too?”

Jim fists his hands in the chain of the cuffs and pulls. “Yes!” he gasps. “Shit—Yes!” He exhales hard and one more thrust of Bones inside of you has his coming again, this time spurting all over his stomach. He groans and goes limp underneath you, too overstimulated to feel the pain of his wrists any more.

Your stomach is now slick with Jim’s hot come, and you give the jacket one more pull before squeezing around Bones’ cock. “I’m—Lee, I’m gonna—“

Bones lets all of his weight fall on top of you, and his lips are on your ear. His fist pulls your head back by your hair, and he digs his short nails into Jim’s thigh. “Yeah, darlin’, come on, come on this cock, baby.”

He thrusts three more times before you’re squeezing around him and coming with an incoherent moan. Leonard digs into Jim’s thigh and rakes his other hand down your back before he gives one more push, coming inside you with a primal yell.

He immediately collapses on top of you, and rolls off back onto the bed. You try to sit up, but only succeed in falling off of Jim. Bones goes for the nightstand, and leans over you to unlock Jim, who’s still laying limp and breathing hard. Bones runs a soothing hand over his wrists before he collapses back, half on top of you.

Jim rubs his red wrists and raises an eyebrow at your concerned look. “Worth it.” He smirks.

Bones gathers you close to him. “Got any more bright ideas, sweetheart?”


End file.
